The present invention relates to a reinforced structural member for use in applications where load carrying capability is required, for example structural, semi-structural and cladding applications to carry floor loading, walkway loading, wheeled loading, pressure loading in buildings, bridges etc.
Traditionally, solid members have been used in the above applications. Recently sectioned members have been proposed but these are mainly box-section members such as those described in WO 91/06421